The Chime of the Bell
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Sequel to "Their First Christmas". Daphne has felt fear most of her life and with the birth of their daughter, a new fear has emerged. And then she recieves an unexpected package from Cody.


The Chime of the Bell

Daphne Blake-Jones had known fear most of her life.

The fear of nearly losing her father when he had been rushed to the hospital had haunted her until she had finally come to terms with the ensuing guilt. It had been her fault for being asleep when he had become ill; at least that was what her young mind had told her.

The raw fear of being kidnapped and held in a dark forbidding place and the following fear that Fred, her knight in slightly tarnished armor, wouldn't arrive in time to save her from being beaten, killed- or worse was the fear above all others that still disturbed her sleep most of all.  
A new fear had emerged three months previously in the form of Patricia Marie Jones. The fear of something happening during a mystery had taken over her thoughts on more than one occasion.

Daphne and Velma had both taken maternity leave, leaving Fred and Shaggy the duty of running Mystery and Security Services, Inc in addition to learning the ins and outs of new fatherhood, including how to change a diaper. After getting over the embarrassment of changing a baby girl's diaper, Fred had mastered the skill quite well. Shaggy on the other hand was still having problems; little Constance looked more like a burrito when he finished.

Her footsteps echoed through the cavernous warehouse; she smiled at the thought of her daughter. Pat had her mother's red hair coupled with Fred's bright blue eyes; she was the apple of her father's eye and was being spoiled rotten by doting grandparents.

Daphne felt, then heard the leathery sound of flapping wings, looking up to peer through long, thick lashes, she spied the large bat figure they had been hired to capture. It was headed straight for her; a minute gasp escaped her throat before the paralyzing fear made it almost impossible to breathe. The room began to spin and Daphne crumbled to the floor.

A net floated down from the ceiling, catching the black form, forcing the wings against the body. The creature crashed to the floor, sliding to a stop only a few feet from the inert Daphne. "Daph!" Fred screamed. His trap had worked as planned but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. The bat beast tried to rise but at the sight of Shaggy and Scooby running toward him, sat back in defeat.

"Daphne!" Fred cried out, kneeling at his wife's side. "Are you all right?" He asked, relieved when her eyes fluttered open. "Did we get him?" She searched his eyes for clues as to what had just happened.

"We got him," a concerned Velma joined her two friends, "the police are taking him away now. Are you sure you're okay?"

A cry of "I'd have gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids!" was heard in the background.

"I'm fine...I think." Fred and Velma helped her to stand, "When will they learn? We aren't kids anymore. I just want to go home as soon as we can."

"Fred, why don't you take Daph home? Shaggy and I can take care of things here."

"Are you sure, Velms?"

"I'm sure. Take good care of Daphne. Shaggy and I will drop by tomorrow."

-Xxxxxx

The ride home was uneventful; Daphne responded to Fred's arm around her shoulder, snuggling close.

"It's like when we were dating. I think I could find a quiet place to park." Fred raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"If we didn't have Patty, I'd take you up on that. I have someplace in mind after we get Patty fed and asleep."

"Smells like your mom has been busy." The enticing aroma of fresh baked goodies assailed them before they could open the front door.

"Quiet you two. Patricia has had a busy day supervising grandma. She's been fed, burped, diapered and is asleep, so don't you wake her up, Fred Jones."

"Yes, mom," the dutiful son responded.

"We fixed a casserole and a couple of pies in case you're hungry," 'Mom' Jones picked up her coat and purse. "Oh, Daphne, something came special delivery for you. I left it on the table. I better get home before dad thinks I've been abducted by little green men and calls out the National Guard." When hugs and good night kisses had been dispensed, 'Mom' Jones vanished into the night; headed for home and bed, perhaps some warm milk first before joining her husband.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll dish up some of mom's casserole." No question if hunger existed, just an assumption, or cosmic dispensation, that she was indeed in need of nourishment. "What do you want to drink?"

"Milk, please." In that split second of time, Daphne Blake-Jones became aware. Aware that she was loved beyond any dream she had ever dreamed. She smiled and picked up the little box and the accompanying letter, opening the letter first.

It was a simple ham, potato, cheese casserole but Fred plunged into his dinner as if he hadn't eaten in a week. "What's the letter?" He asked between bites, anxiousness evident in Daphne's furrowed brow.

"It's from Cody. Freddie, they found Angus. He passed away doing what he loved, tending the wee beasties. This," she lifted the box with one hand while wiping a tear from her cheek with the other, "was mentioned in his will, he wanted us to have it."

"I wonder what it could be?" Handing the letter to Fred, she turned her attention to the package. Common wrapping paper covered the small rectangle box. Lifting the lid, she raised a tiny rust colored bell.

"I wonder what old Angus was thinking? I saw that bell when we visited Angus." Fred looked at the bell unbelievably.

"Cody's letter says there is a tradition about the bell; it only rings in the presence of true love," Daphne countered.

"Without a clapper? Leave it, I'll try to rig a new clapper tomorrow." Daphne turned the bell over to discover Fred was right, no clapper was present.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought. Would you mind cleaning up while I check on sleepy head?"

"Not at all, go ahead, Daph."

Later, after finding Patricia still asleep, she prepared for bed. She felt the dawning of a new thought: There was something intimacy excluded; there was no room for fear where true intimacy existed. Her spirit soared at the thought. The need to touch, to be lovingly touched became more than she could bear.

Fred, lying in their bed, opened his arms to receive her; dropping her night gown she entered that embrace with a rejoicing heart. A warm glow suffused her body when he lowered his lips to tenderly touch hers.

At last, pausing for breath, he pressed his cheek against hers; his words, a whisper of warm air caressing her ear, "I love you, Daph."

"I know." And she did know. She would be afraid again when they ran away from monsters during a case, but that was a normal fear; there was no room left for the paralyzing fear she had experienced earlier.

With the chimes of a tiny rust colored bell in the background, she replied, "I love you, too, Freddie."

The End


End file.
